Bones
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: While in Cali Booth and Tempe head to the ocean changing their relationship forever.Based on the song 'Bones' by the Killers,not a song fic tho. PLS R&R ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I don't own this song either.**

**To be completely honest I just came up with this like two seconds ago. I love the song by the killers called 'Bones' and I was just hoping to write a story one day, but never knew how it would go, so please forgive me if this isn't the best. I tried to keep it as clean as possible so my parents wouldn't cut my computer time to 'never again'. So please read and review and thank you for choosing 'Bones'.**

It had been a long day. Booth had arrived at the lab early that morning, pulled Bones out of her office, drove her home and got her to pack up a few things. After which he flew her down to California again. The body of a missing teen was found and had to be identified for fear it was California's senator's daughter. After finally arriving at the John Wayne airport they drove into the small city of Costa Mesa and studied the body that had been found the morning before in a dumpster.

Now Booth entered the small room behind city hall, which was right next to the police station and served as a room where the investigation could be done. As he looked around, a chill went up his spine and he looked to his watch noticing it was well past ten o'clock that night. He looked around the overly large room and spotted Tempe working over the remains studying them carefully.

"Hey, Bones." He said pulling her out of her concentration. "Thought we could head towards the hotel."

"Just a moment." She said placing the bones down and headed towards a small desk where her jacket and purse sat. After grabbing both she followed Booth out to the parking lot where they entered the rent-a-car and got in.

"Come with me." Booth said looking over to her as he started the car.

"Where?" she asked curiously.

"This place I know, of. Please?" he asked, it was late, but she trusted Booth and gave slight nod of her head, hoping it was not a bar they were headed to.

They drove for what seemed to be hours, but the digital clock below the radio told her it had only been six minutes. They came to a small street name that read PCH, Pacific Coast Highway, they drove for at least another two miles and in the distance to her left she noticed a pure darkness. Nothing was there and she began to wonder. The sky was dark and the streets were empty, only the occasional car passed by them on the opposite side. The lights from the many stores and streetlights allowed her to see where she was going.

Curiously, Tempe lifted her head and looked to the sky, billions of little lights filled the bluish black night. Many consolations came to mind as she remembered sitting on her balcony with her mother as a child learning everyone of them, now most were nothing, but a distant memory. She noticed the car had began to make a slow left hand turn towards what she remembered was the pure dark, she looked ahead and noticed how on or two lights were in the distance, the smell of fish filled the air and the sound of waves hit her ears.

"Where we going?" she asked as the car came to a final stop.

"Down to the ocean." Booth said looking over to her as he opened his door to take off his shoes, socks, tie and jacket. He got out of the car and looked back to find Tempe looking at him as if he were crazy. "Come on, Bones. It's only water and sand."

"But it's freezing out there." She called opening her door, then turned back to grab the jacket he had thrown on his seat. As she came out and followed him to the edge where asphalt met sand, she placed the jacket on her small form and walked to his side.

"Come on, this is nothing compared to D.C. in the winter." He said heading towards the water, which was only a few feet away, high tide was to thank for that.

"I know, but I'm normally prepared to D.C. in the winter, I'm wearing a tank top and a thin layer of pants here." She said following him, jumping back in shock as a small cold wave found her foot.

"Give me your hand." Booth said looking over to her, stretching his out for her.

"What? Why?" she asked curiously.

"because." Was his only reply. Slowly her hand stretched towards his and as their fingers brushed against the others, a shock was sent through them. Only difference was the cold water and wind played no part. Suddenly Booth's fingers curled around hers and Tempe gave a small yelp of shock as he pulled her to his side, at least three feet forward and into the water.

"Take off my jacket." He said trying to pull it off of her shoulders.

"Cold?" she asked smiling.

"No, you're not supposed to have it on." He said taking it from her form and threw it behind them into the sand. While holding hands, they walked forward into the water until they were knee deep. All sense had gone numb and the cold was long gone.

"Can't we get sick from this?" Tempe asked breaking a small silence between them.

"Just look at the stars." He said ignoring her question. She looked up and saw billions of stars, all winking at them as if they were the only two living things in the world. Their only light was the stars and the only sound was the waves crashing eleven feet behind them.

An odd silence filled between them again and everything that wanted to be said was. No one answered, but both knew what it was. There was sudden warmth, despite the cold; a warm feeling had filled the other as their hands held onto the other.

It was silent for another twenty minutes as they stared into the stars and searched for the answer they already knew. Booth ripped his gaze from the sky and faced, Tempe looking her square in the eyes. She gave him a small smile, a thank you, really, and turned back to the stars.

As he stood there, his eyes never left her, even if she knew it. A small image played in the back of his mind. Them. Together. Happily ever after. He knew he liked her, hell he loved her and he felt it was time to tell her, no matter how she would take it. He could not spend the rest of his time with her and fake nothing was wrong. He felt like this daily, hoping one day he would find the strength to tell her how he felt, but then something in him would tell him to wait until tomorrow and he'd be fine. Stupidly he would listen and say nothing only to feel twice as miserable for not taking his chance before, but now that was over. He was going to tell her before they got back in that car.

Nothing could wrong him from the feeling of being free after telling her how everything was right. That they belonged together.

"Bones?" he asked, getting her to look him in the eyes again.

"Yes Booth?" she asked curiously.

"I'm sorry for having this place and time to say this, but it must be said." He stumbled over his words, maybe it could wait. NO! This was a constant battle, one he was about to finish and win.

"What is it?" she asked turning her body so she was right in front of him, perfectly lined with his body. Her eyes to his eye, her chest to his chest, her hips to his hips, her feet to his feet.

"I'm in love with you." He said, figuring the best way to get it over with was just say it. He stared her in the eyes and watched as the wheels in her head turned and she analyzed the new information.

"Why?" she asked suddenly. He let out the breath he had, unknowingly, held.

"I don't know why. You drive me crazy, but I would rather argue with you then have sex with anybody else. I would rather spend my days working with you, instead of dating some woman." He tried to explain.

"I'm cold." She whispered, catching him off guard.

"Let's go." He said turning towards the shore.

"No." she said and grabbed his face, bringing him to face her again. Slowly she closed the small distance between them as their lips met in a small gentle kiss, one that tested the waters. Suddenly it increased into a passionate kiss and soon Booth found himself kissing his way down her neck. Tempe's knees weakened as she felt his tongue slide out and run across her pulse. She jerked back and pushed him away, then headed towards the shore.

"I'm sorry." He quickly apologized, then noticed that she turned back and grabbed his hand. "What?"

"Come on." She said pulling him out of the water.

"What?" he asked confused, her jerking away told him she had thought it was too much, but the lust in her eyes told him it was only the beginning.

"Don't you want to feel my skin on your skin?" she asked moving in front of him to place a passionate kiss on his lips once more. "It's only natural."

"Let's go, Bones. To the hotel." He said walking with her to the car, grabbing his jacket on the way, knowing that telling her was the best thing he could ever do.

**I hoped you all liked it, and I hoped I had them stay in character. If something is wrong or you don't like please let me know and I'll get ride of it. Again this is one of my 12 am one shots. Meaning its 12 am the coffee has worn off and I'm too tired to go over it and I wanted it posted tonight. So I'm going to bed, please review, thank you all.**


End file.
